villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Destron
Destron is the main antagonist faction of Kamen Rider V3. It is an international organization formed from the remnants of Shocker that is bent on conquering the world through terror and destruction. History ''Kamen Rider V3'' Destron was formed under the guidance of the mysterious Great Leader by surviving members of Gel-Shocker. Although Destron had branches in every country and sought to dominate the entire planet, they stationed their main headquarters in Japan, with Japan bring Destron's primary target. Initially the Inhumanoids of the Mechanical Army followed the orders of the unseen High Destron without any direct supervision, but after the repeated failures of the kaijin, the High Destron summoned Doktor G from Destron's German Division to take charge of the day to day operations of Destron's Japanese Division. Later History Badan Empire Razor Sea Star of Destron was one of several monsters who were revived to serve the Badan Empire led by the Great Leader, now known as the Generalissimo of Badan. Razor Sea Star was one of several monsters destroyed by Badan's own Space-time Fracture System. Dai-Shocker Along with the Shocker Combatmen, known as the Dai-Shocker Combatmen, the Destron Combatmen served as henchmen of Dai-Shocker. They were part of the Dai-Shocker army that was wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker as well as the revived Dai-Shocker assembled by Decade to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack was revealed, both organizations were wiped out by a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Members Executives *Great Leader of Destron - Leader *Doktor G - Leader of the Mechanical Army *Baron Fang - Leader of the Tusk Tribe *Archbishop Wing - Leader of the Wing Unit *Marshal Armor - Leader of the Armored Division *Professor Inugami *Witch Smilodon/Primordial Tiger Guest Members *Colonel Zol *Dr. Shinigami *Ambassador Hell *General Black Soldiers *Destron Combatmen Destron Inhumanoids Destron's Inhumnoids are sorted into different groups: The Mechanical Army, the Fang Tribe, the Wing Unit, and the Armored Division. Mechanical Army This is the Destron Group first used by the Great Leader and later led by Doktor G. Doktor G creates the monsters under his command using black magic and technological science: *Scissors Jaguar *Turtle Bazooka *Squid Fire *TV Fly *Machine Gun Snake *Hammer Jellyfish *Knife Armadillo *Chainsaw Lizard *Lens Ant *Razor Sea Star *Pickel Shark *Drill Mole *Magnet Boar *Toad Boiler *Burner Bat *Missile Gecko *Spray Mouse *Chain-Sickle Ladybug *Porcupinefish Apache *Guillotine Saurus *Syringe Spider *Speargun Sealion *Propeller Kabuto *Cockroach Spike *Mantis Boomerang *Heater Cicada *Quoit Kuwagata *Camera Mosquito Revived Shocker Kaijin Quoit Stag beetle was assisted by revived Shocker monsters. *Dokudahlian *Shiomaneking *Imoriges *Unidogma Fang Tribe This is the Destron group led by Baron Fang. Its members were cultists practicing an evil magic called Doovoo (not to be confused with Voodoo magic): *Skull Warthog *Will-o'-the Wisp Walrus *Snow Wolf Wing Unit This is the Destron group led by Archbishop Wing. The Wing Unit is an ancient cult of vampires: *Flame Condor *Kodama Flying Squirrel *Murderous Dokugahra *Man-Eating Banana Plant Armored Division *Garumazillon *Katatsublar *Sickle-Neck Turtle *Rhinoceros Tank *Coelacanth Kid *Thorned Starfish *Chameleon *Vampire Chameleon Revived Destron Kaijin Marshal Armor used several reconstructed Kaijin to ambush V3 in the Destron headquarters. They were easily defeated, but V3 ran into a dangerous trap right afterwards. *Will-o'-the Wisp Walrus *Man-Eating Banana Plant *Zombie Bat Destron Kaijin (Kamen Rider V3 versus Destron Kaijin) *Cannon Buffalo *Revived Destron Kaijin **Guillotine Saurus **Poison Needle Spider **Magnet Wild Boar **Spray Mouse **Pickel Shark **Missile Gecko **Drill Mole **Chain-Sickle Ladybug **Burner Bat **Lens Ant **Toad Boiler Kamen Rider The First/The Next In the movie continuity of Kamen Rider The First, Destron is replaced by Shocker as the origin of V3. Scissors Jaguar and Electric-Saw Lizard are both re-imagined as Shocker's agents and their names was renamed in English wordings Scissors Jaguar and Chainsaw Lizard for the movie in 2007, Kamen Rider The Next. Gallery destron scorpion.jpg Destron.jpg Destron in manga.jpg Trivia *They share their name with the Japanese name of the Decepticons from the Transformers series. Mavigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Imperialists Category:Legacy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Polluters Category:Monster Master Category:Saboteurs Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Provoker Category:Totalitarians Category:Cults Category:Dark Priests Category:Hegemony Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Assassins Category:Military Category:Jingoists Category:Conspirators Category:Manga Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Anarchist Category:Defilers Category:Brainwashers Category:Mutilators Category:Mongers Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fanatics Category:Abusers Category:Smugglers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Enigmatic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Incriminators Category:Extortionists Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Blackmailers Category:Torturer